


SONGVIDEO: Ship to Shore

by Rhianne



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash, Songvideo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A breakdown in communication. A slash songvideo set to Chris de Burgh's "Ship to Shore".</p>
            </blockquote>





	SONGVIDEO: Ship to Shore

[Ship to Shore - A slash Sentinel songvideo](http://www.hidden-muse.com/songvideos/TS_Ship_to_Shore_by_Rhianne.WMV)

(Right-click and 'Save target as').

**Lyrics: Ship to Shore, by Chris de Burgh**

_Ship to shore, do you read me anymore,  
This line is bad, and fading,  
Ship to shore, answer my call,  
Send me a signal, a beacon to bring me home;_

_I have been to see the world,  
Tasted life at every turn,  
And all the time,  
Your face came back to haunt me;_

_Day by day the feeling grew,  
I know I'm still in love with you,  
The further that I go,  
The more I know it, I wanna show it,_

_Ship to shore, do you read me anymore,  
This line is bad, and fading,  
Ship to shore, answer my call,  
Send me a signal, a beacon to bring me home;_

_Moving fast, all systems go,  
You and I had time to grow,  
Before there was a breakdown in transmission;_

_How I wish that we could turn  
The clock back to the days when  
We were lovers in the true sense  
of the meaning, you must believe me,_

_Ship to shore, do you read me anymore,  
This line is bad, I'm drowning,  
Ship to shore, answer my call,  
Send me a signal, a beacon to bring me home,_

_Ship to shore, ship to shore, ship to shore . . ._

_I cannot believe my eyes,  
But I think I see a light;  
You are everything I've always  
Wanted in my life;_

**Disclaimer** : I claim no ownership over these lyrics. The song, its lyrics and music are copyright to the original artist.


End file.
